Steven Universe Oneshot
by NobodySomebodyEverybody
Summary: This is a one shot about Sour Cream, Jenny Pizza and Buck Dewey.


I'm no where near a professional. Sorry if the charters are OOC.

The night was alive in Beach City. The pier was filled with energy and excitement. The restaurants and fast food joints were filled with people of all ages. Party's and Rave's were held all over the city but one stood out the most.

It was a rave held in an abandoned warehouse. Everything would seem normal if it wasn't for the electronic and other he genera music coming from the warehouse.

The inside of the warehouse was full of bright and dim tone neon colours and lights. The light were blinking and changing color too the rhythm of the music.

Everyone was clothed or covered in at leased one neon color. Everyone was dancing, so it was hard to separate one person from another but there were two people that were dancing and their was a circle formed around them, admiring their fluent dance skills.

The first person was a girl. She had rich brown skin and a fullish body build. She had a puffy black bob cut that formed her circlish head and hid her ears. She wore a neon light yellow coloured shirt which was half covers by her dark brown leather jacket with a beige fur-trimmed collar. The jacket seemed a little worn out. She had lavender shorts and neon mint coloured flats. The two most noticeable things about her were her large gold ratings and her full lips. She was almost the human version of a goddess. She was Jenny Pizza.

The other person was a boy. He also had rich brown skin but he had a more average body build. He had his brown hair styled in a upwards swop which helped form his oval face. He wore a white shirt with a neon lightning bolt on it and as the same girl, he was wearing a unfittingly large red collar jacket with unbuttoned cuffs. He's jacket also seemed a little worn out. He was wearing dark grey slim-fit jeans and bright neon cyan and blue sneakers. He also full lips like the girl before him but his most noticeable feature was a pair of plastic sunglasses. He was the mayors son. He was Buck Dewey.

Not a lot of people knew this, but the two were dating for almost a year now.

The way they were dancing drew everyone in. It was in sync with the music, they hit every dance move flawlessly and it seemed like they were practising this dance routine every day but in reality, they were just doing what they feel like but only putting it in dance.

They were dancing in sync with each other too so everyone was draw in even more. And of course they had huge smiles on their faces because they had draw in such a huge crowd with just their dancing.

Soon the song ended and as any good performer, they bowed to their audience as they clapped and whistled. They went off the dance floor to relax a bit but of course as they left, people were a bit disappointed because they didn't get to see the amazing dancer anymore.

Buck and Jenny were at the beverage line sitting in chairs, drinking from the red solo cups and talking. People were looking at them but they ignored it.

"So, how do you think is our dear dip doing?" asked Jenny.

"Well, considering the fact that no one is booing the DJ for bad music. I'm guessing that they're doing quite good." answered Buck without even looking up from his nails which he was inspecting for dirt under the nail.

"Yeah, true that!" said Jenny while she laughed because she imagined the DJ being assaulted by rotten tomatoes for his bad djing skills. They both looked up to the balcony were you could see a DJ and him doing stuff.

The DJ had pale blonde hair that were styled in a point which were exaggerating their triangular face. Their build was tall and lean but they weren't intimidating. They were wearing a blue-grey hoodie over a grey-blue undershirt. Their hoodie was also a bit wore out. They wore orange phat pants and bright sea-foam green tennis shoes. They were one off the few that weren't wearing any neon color clothing pieces but their was was decorated in bright neon patterns. They were the step-son of a fishermen. They were Sour Cream.

"So, wanna get back on the dance floor and hypnotise innocent bystanders?" asked Jenny to her long term boyfriend.

"No, I wanna stay here, relax and listen to our wonderful lover." whined Buck as he slid in more into his chair.

Not a lot of people knew that the two people talking right now were dating. Almost everyone didn't know that Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream were in a poly relationship. It wasn't because they didn't want to say it to anyone, it was because no one listened to them and/or didn't believe them.

"Fine, say here." said Jenny as she sighed. She wasn't going to force him if he didn't want to come but she is going to have her payback for him leaving he alone.

Jenny went in to the mass of dancing body's and soon disappeared in it while Buck just drank from his solo cup.

The rave went on and was nearing its end. Buck had joined Jenny in dancing once again but now it had turned in to a battle of dancers. The best dancers at the rave collected their and they complicated with each other to see who was the supreme dancer. Jenny and Buck were winning of course.

"Um, sorry for stopping the party but I have something to say." the music was suddenly stopped and out of nowhere, a nervous said something. People looked around and saw that the source of the nervous voice was the DJ.

"Sure, say whatever you want." yelled almost everyone in the warehouse and became silent. It wasn't everyday your DJ says something like that.

"Um, so, at this party their are two people that I love dearly and, so, um, I want to ask them something." they said. Buck and Jenny kind of knew where this was going so they silently made their way towards the stairs that lead towards the second floor.

"I want to ask them, would you like to spend your life with me? Would you like to be my family? Would you like to make a DJ happy?" they stopped for a second and took a deep breath, "Would you like to marry me?"

At first their was silence. They were waiting for a response but their was none. Did they really just did that? Get rejected by the two people they loved the most, the people they wanted to spend the rest of their life with. They felt tears temping to start pouring. Suddenly they heard the sound of running.

They looked around to see where it was coming from as they became lauder. They looked towards the direction of the stairs where they saw Buck and Jenny. They were running. Running towards them.

As they came closer, about two metres separating them. Buck and Jenny sprang off the floor, arms wide open as they tackled Sour Cream to the floor with a strong hug.

"Ow!?" Sour Cream yelled as they hit the floor. Suddenly they got assaulted with small kisses. They froze up.

"Of course we'll marry you!" said Buck and Jenny as they were still kissing Sour Cream. Truth be told they were all crying happy tears.

"Aww!" the trio froze. They forgot that they had a audience. They moved off the floor and looked down at the people. They were all cheering. The trio simultaneously blushed, but all they were thinking about the great thing that just now happened.


End file.
